Thunderfinger - Part 1
Plot Leonard Swindley is reading a lurid paperback in his office – a thriller that he has confiscated from Miss Clapper. He and Mrs Edgeley discuss the merits of otherwise of James Bond. Mrs Edgeley is a big fan of Sean Connery whereas Swindley saw Goldfinger by accident when he very much wanted to see The Sound of Music... At the Head Office of Dobson and Hawkes in London a crisis is being discussed by Brigadier Hawk and Sir Charles Dobson: their leading competitor, Montague’s, has just introduced a new line of swimwear which is the exact design of one of Dobson’s lines which has just been approved for production – industrial espionage is under foot. The two men realise that they need an inside spy, someone totally innocuous who can infiltrate the enemy - Swindley is called in. He is given his instructions - His alias is Walter Plinge, salesman for Seashell Fashions. Briefed, he goes to the stylish office of Maria Solare, the beautiful and sophisticated swimwear buyer for Montague’s. She invites him to dine at her penthouse flat the next night and in the meantime agent Swindley phones in his report. He is given a fellow agent to help raid Miss Solare’s office safe that night - Mr Hunt. The two men gain entry to the office but Mr Hunt is captured and introduced to Miss Solare’s boss – the suave, white-rabbit stroking Mr Neptune, who Hunt instantly recognises with a shock. He is taken away, leaving Swindley locked inside an office cupboard... Cast Regular cast *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Wally Hunt - Robert Dorning *Mrs Edgeley - Betty Driver Guest cast *Brigadier Hawk - Anthony Sharp *Sir Charles Dobson - John Le Mesurier *Miss Buxton - Alexandra Stevenson *Miss Wainwright - Pauline Collins *Maria Solare - Lisa Daniely *Woman in Street - Nita Valerie *Astronomer - Ken Parry Notes *This episode and the next are unique for the series in that they display the episode title, which is displayed in a highly stylised font. In addition, the usual theme music is replaced by the famous James Bond Theme by John Barry. This is played over both the opening and closing credits which is a film sequence of a typical 1960s "dolly bird", dancing in white clothing against a stark white background. The opening sequence ends with a hand held gun coming into shot a firing a single round (pictured above), all this in a deliberate spoof of the opening of the James Bond films. *The episode has an additional caption after the closing credits which reads, "NEXT WEEK: SWINDLEY STRIKES BACK". *This episode was transmitted on Wednesday 1st June at 9.10pm by both Border Television and Tyne Tees Television; on Thursday 2nd June at 6.30pm by Television Wales and the West and on Friday 3rd June at 9.10pm by Scottish Television. Along with the rest of the second season the episode was not transmitted by Westward Television, Ulster Television, Channel Television or the Teledu Cymru service of Television Wales and the West. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,950,000 homes (6th place). Commercial releases This episode was included in Network DVD collection Pardon the Expression - The Complete Second Series, released on 24th August, 2009. Category:Pardon the Expression episodes